


Don't Touch My Things

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Business Trip, Jealous Phil, Jealousy, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has to go on a business trip for two weeks. Clint waits for him in baggage claim when he comes back. A woman is flirting with Clint, which Phil can handle. But then she touches him. Phil doesn't like people touching his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Things

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on making my writing better. I appreciate any and all feedback, good or bad.
> 
> I don't know how to flirt. I tried.

Laying in bed, sated from earlier activities, Phil sighed from where his head rested on Clint's chest. Clint ran his hand up Phil's side to play with the damp hair at the base of his skull. Phil tightened his arm around Clint's midsection, and sighed again, tucking his face into Clint's neck.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I have to leave for a business trip on Monday."

 

Clint let out an overdramatic groan, and pulled Phil over, to lie on top of him. Phil pushed himself up so that he was straddling Clint, and sat back on the blond's stomach, hands resting on his chest.

 

"We only have the weekend then. How long are you gonna be gone?"

 

"Two weeks."

 

Another loud groan sounded through the apartment. "Two weeks. I am going to be overbearingly sweet and lovey to get you through the trip. Time for you to stock up. But for now," A predatory grin was shot Phil's way. "Let's start round two."

 

Phil smiled, and leaned down for a deep kiss. "Don't make me too sore until Sunday, yeah?"

 

**|| Two weeks later ||**

 

Clint got a text Saturday afternoon of week two. 'Coming home today. Boarding the plane in 5. Should be back around 6:00. Luv you.' He shot up from the couch and whooped.

 

Clint sent back, "Fuck yeah, finally. Felt like forever. Txt me when the plane lands. Luv u too."

 

Now all he had to do, was wait. Phil was going to be home in, he checked the time. A little over an hour. Clint sighed, and made his way to the bedroom. Sleeping will pass the time.

 

When he woke up, there was no text waiting for him, but Phil was landing in about ten minutes. Enough time for Clint to get there and wait for him.

 

He put on the shirt Phil loved to see him in. It was an old, worn, purple shirt, that was still form fitting enough to cling to his chest. It also brought out his eyes. After slipping on a pair of black pants, and his combat boots, Clint left the apartment.

 

As Clint reached the airport, he got the text he's been waiting for. Phil said that his plain had landed and he was getting off in a bit. Clint asked him what baggage claim he was going to, and waited for him there.

 

While waiting for the love of his life, a woman sidled her way up to Clint. Now he knew he looked good right now with the tight shirt, and pants, with the combat boots, and tousled hair. But he wasn't looking good for her, or anyone for that matter, except Phil.

 

Clint saw, out of the corner of his eye, how she looked him up and down, and smiled. "Waiting for someone too?"

 

He looked over at her and plastered on a smile, can't be upset yet. She hasn't done anything extreme. "Yeah I'm waitin' for someone."

 

She smiled again, looking up at him, and starting to twirl her hair. "Yeah. I'm waiting for someone too. Waiting for my brother Terry, he's coming back from a business trip."

 

"Oh that's nice." It could be a coincidence, but Phil said that Terry was going on the trip too. From what Phil told him, Terry was a snarky, arrogant bastard, who thought he knew everything in the world, and thought he was better than everyone.

 

He's never met the guy. But he pissed Phil off on a daily basis, so Clint didn't like him. Clint was brought out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was then he noticed the lady was still talking, he ignored her in favor of checking his phone.

 

'I'm headed towards baggage claim. See you in a bit.'

 

'Can't wait.' He texted back. A smile spread across his face. "Ooh. A girlfriend?"

 

"No. Boyfriend, actually." Hopefully that would get her to stop before she really started to get into it.

 

It didn't. "Hm. Nice pants." She was staring right at Clint's crotch as she said so.

 

"They are aren't they?" People started to spill into the area. Knowing Phil, he's going to be towards the back of the crowd. It was to avoid the trouble of someone cutting in front of him unexpectedly, because everyone was already in front of him.

 

"So what's your type." The woman he'd been mostly ignoring this whole time, gently placed her hand on his bicep.

 

Clint pushed her hand away and stepped to the side. "My boyfriend."

 

The second rejection seemed to go over her head. Just like the first, and his blatant disinterest. Because she chuckled and stepped back into his personal space, and squeezed his arm again.

 

~~~~

 

Phil kept his eyes on Clint as made his way towards the man. First he noticed what Clint was wearing and he moaned in his head. Then he noticed the exasperated, and slightly annoyed expression on Clint's face. Next was the woman standing next to Clint, with her hand on his arm.

 

He immediately knew what was going on, and red filled his vision. Fire burned through him as he sped up to reach Clint. Terry's sister was _touching_ , his Clint. Flirting with him like she did with basically every man she saw.

 

The flirting, he could deal with. Clint was hot, oh how he knew the effects of Clint's body. But the fact that the whore was _touching_ Clint, set Phil off. Clint was clearly unnerved by the situation, which said he'd been avoiding it for a while.

 

Phil locked eyes with Clint and relished the relieved smile. Phil's eyes held fire, and he ran a hand through his hair. He knew Clint got his message when he mimicked Phil's action.

 

He slid the rest of the way up to Clint, straight into his personal space. Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, and pulled him down for a deep, rough kiss. He even let out a little moan just to spite the girl.

 

When he pulled away, he stroked one hand down Clint's back possessively, and rested the other on the man's chest. Clint's hands rested loosely onto Phil's hips. Phil turned his head from where he'd tucked it into Clint's neck, to throw a sideways glare at the woman still standing there.

 

"Tiffany." He snapped out.

 

"Phil." She snapped back.

 

Clint pulled back to kiss Phil again, much softer and slower than the first. Phil smiled into the kiss as he heard Tiffany huff, and storm away, probably to find her brother, or another guy to flirt with. Clint pulled back after one more peck, and grinned.

 

"Jealous, babe."

 

"I just don't like people touching my things. Especially the things that look like this." He gestured to Clint. "And I've only got one of those, so I'm extra protective of it."

 

Clint grabbed Phil's luggage when it passed, and wrapped his other arm around Phil's waist. He kissed Phil's temple, and husked into his ear. "What about me taking care if your delicates?"

 

A shiver passed through Phil, he wanted to tell Clint to take him home and fuck him silly, but he joked instead. "Clint, you're terrible at laundry. I would never let you handle my delicates."

 

Clint threw his head back and let out that laugh Phil's been missing. When they got in the car, Clint pulled Phil close, lips just a hairs breadth away. "I'll handle something else then."

 

The shiver ran through Phil again, and he pushed Clint away playfully.

 

"Drive."

 

 


End file.
